Mi lindo idiota
by Kirvi108
Summary: solo una reflexion sobre su vida con su primo


Mi primer fic de ben 10 en si toma tiempo en alíen forcé, a pesar de lo que muchos piensan a mi me latió alíen forcé, torna en un ben mas maduro, que me gustaba el original ben 10 pero un tanto tono, no me refiero a la trama sino al personaje de ben, pero bueno eso es una mera interpretación personal

Así que venga la historia

^_^

ben 10 no me pertenece, todos los personajes son propiedad de CN, asi que no demanden

**mi lindo idiota**

¿Hace cuanto que nos conocíamos?, los 15 años de vida de cada uno, ambos primos ósea familia, odiaba eso que él y yo fuéramos primos, pero no porque lo odiara o me diera vergüenza, bueno tal vez cuando todo comenzó sentía un poquito de pena, pero cambio con el tiempo

Ahora que miro hacia atrás veo que éramos unos simples niños, me recuerda como lo vi por primera vez teníamos 5 años pero ese recuerdo sigue tan latente como otros, cumplíamos años y como brillante idea, mis tíos y padres decidieron hacer ambas fiesta en el mismo lugar para hacerlo mas "familiar", o eso decían, más bien era que querían a orar algunos dólares con solo invertir en una sola fiesta, pero no importa, llevaba un vestido azul, me veía según todos "adorable" tal vez solo tenía 5 años pero a pesar de eso sabia que me veía como una tarada y el peinadito de dos coletas no me asía más feliz , solo iba caminado viendo a mis padres con mis tíos, y amigos de mis padres y de mis tíos, era como la típica fiesta infantil, pero me parecía un tanto sosa, aunque algo me pareció mal, era una risa detrás de mi, me di vuelta para verlo, un niño de 5 años cabello castaño casi café, ojos verdes con una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla que se reía a más no poder

-¿de qué te ríes?-dije bastante molesta

-de ti te ves tan tonta-el se seguía riendo a tal punto de que parecía que se orinaría de tanto reír-pero es peor tu peinado

Mi primera impresión era que era un idiota, pero un lindo, a pesar de que me enojaba que me hiciera burla me parecía un lindo niño, era un lindo idiota, pero no me pensaba dejar molestar por un niño que ni siquiera conocía, aunque fuera un lindo idiota

-cállate-levantando un puño amansadoramente-si sigues riéndote me las vas a pagar

Después llego el abuelo, y nos observo peleando, llego y arreglo el problema

Apenas nos conocimos y no pasaron ni 5 minutos y ya peleábamos, desde ese entonces el abuelo ya nos tenía que arreglar nuestras riñas. No puedo evitar recordar eso como algo bueno así fue nuestra relación, pelear y más, pero eso fue como nos conocimos, pero no cuando comenzó lo que ciento

Eso comenzó cuando el abuelo, nos llevo a ambos a salir de viaje, al principio pensé que era una buena idea, conocer el país, alejarse un poco de la rutina tan aburrida. Y claro que cambio esa tediosa rutina de escuela se volvió pelear contra aliens y demás, bueno fue más para el que para mi, al principio, me volví como la florecita que debia evitar de ser pisada, en cada oportunidad se daba a notar y me dejaba como una niña indefensa, eso le gustaba, que dependiera de el, aun que yo pensé que era porque el seguía siendo ese lindo idiota

Cuando pude ver que yo tenía poderes me iso tan feliz, ya no dependía de el, y ahora yo también participaba más abiertamente en las peleas, aunque de una forma eso molesto a ben ya que a partir de esos momentos sus molestas bromas eran más constantes, aunque se fue asiendo a la idea de que ya no era una florecita sino una chica ruda, aunque creo que ese momento sabia porque lo hacía, era porque se preocupaba por mi y quería mantenerme a salvo y además porque quería que lo notara, no era necesario que me lo dijese, yo lo sabia independiente mente se que en ese momento salvarme era de sus prioridades, eso lo demostré cuando "yo" me secuestre y me lleve hacia mi futuro o presente o como se diga (eso se lo debería preguntar a paradoja) pero ese fue el día de los más raros, era el cumpleaños del abuelo, en el cual como siempre ben no tomaba nada en cerio, pero no fue sino que un portal se abriera y una persona salió me tomo y regreso de nuevo al portal, era de esperarse ben fue tras de mi, pero después comprendí lo que paso, yo misma me secuestre para que el ben del futuro regresara a ser el mismo lindo idiota de siempre, sino era porque se parecían no creería ni una pisca de que el fuera ben

Cuando me dije a misma que disfrutara de mi ben, lo entendí, lo que ella quería decirme, disfrutar siempre a mi lindo idiota, ya que quisiera o no todos cambiamos tal vez un poco a lo largo de los años y ben no fue la excepción

Después de un tiempo a ben ser un héroe dejo de ser divertido, comprendió que ser un héroe, donde arriesgar su vida perderse de ser un chico normal y aparte la adolescencia hiso que el reflexionara sobre si ser héroe valía la pena

Aunque pasaron un par de años en los cuales todo fue de lo mas normal, no pasaría mucho mas tiempo sino antes de otra aventura para nosotros, esta vez sin el abuelo, y con ello nuevos amigos, pero para su sorpresa uno de esos amigos era kevin, no pienso mentir me pareció atractivo y esa rudeza encantadora que a toda chica le gusta, aunque en realidad el no me gustaba como me gustaba ben, con kevin era más un gusto y tal vez olvidarme de ben, aunque ya me avía resignado a ser solo su prima solo ser de su familia y nada mas pero aun así en el corazón no se manda y siendo honesta mi corazón le partencia a ben, en kevin vi una posible solución pero no lo fue

Todo se volvió más complicado cuando el empezó a salir con julie, era todo lo que a ben u otro chico podría desear lista bonita valiente y ella lo quería, no sé cómo me pude contenerme a atacarla cada vez que lo veía con el, me quemaba por dentro pero no podía hacer nada al fina yo era su "prima" y nada más para él, yo aunque me esforzaba por aferrarme a kevin, encontrar algo en lo cual yo podría enamorarme de el y sacar a ben de mi mente y corazón, pero eso no lo podía hacer, ni con kevin ni con ningún otro chico

Así que decidí hacer algo, por primera vez hice algo tan pero tan estúpido como lo que haría ben cuando tenía 10 años y decidí escuchar a la parte de mi mente que nos dice que ágamos algo tonto, y fue lo que hice

Le dije a ben que fuéramos al cine me dijo que el llevaría a julie pero le dije que quería que pasáramos tiempo de "calidad" juntos solo el y yo como los viejos tiempos donde me hacia alguna broma o yo le decía que dejara de molestar

Asi que el acepto y fuimos yo escogí la película, escogí la mas aburrida y tonta película, solo quería que el y yo estuviéremos solos y en una sala vacía era perfecta

Veíamos la película tal vez ben se preguntaba por qué escogí esta película, yo mire en dirección a ben donde solo le llame su atención, estaba oscuro pero podía ver sus ojos y mi objetivo en su cara, me dirigí directo a sus labios donde pude obtener lo que más quería de el un beso, al principio el no salía de su asombro pero después el empezó a corresponderme, con eso supe que almenas a el le gustaba

Así comenzó, y ahora, bueno ahora reflexiono en este momento con la luz del sol mañanero en mi rostro mientras estoy en la cama junto a ben que sigue durmiendo sosteniéndome, está cansado al final fue una noche……muy agitada para ambos

Pero estoy feliz porque el me correspondió porque el y yo estamos juntos y porque estoy con el, con mi lindo idiota

Notas del autor

Pues un one-shot corto, asi que bueno léanla y dejen sus comentarios

^_^


End file.
